Late Realization
by IloK
Summary: One shot. Mainly, our favourite couple Draco and Hermione have been separated, and this is about what happens when they meet again, and secrets are revealed. Pls R&R!


_Disclaimer: Ok, here it goes. I am not rich, I don't get anything from writing this, and I don't own the characters in this story. (though, I do own the idea of it, not that that counts.)_

**Late Realization**

"You already tricked me once. I won't let it happen again." he said. He didn't shout, but his barely audible whisper held so much hatred it almost poisoned the air of the room. To anyone, that statement wouldn't mean a lot, but to her it was the last drop. She just couldn't stand anymore. Her heart already broken, she never thought she could feel this pain again, but life never seems to run out of surprises.

_FLASHBACK_

She was standing in front of the lake, watching the sunset. It was her last day in Hogwarts, and it filled her with mixed emotions. It was miserable to think she had to leave what had become her life, her home, and enter the 'Big World'. She knew everything was going to change, and she was sure she will face it when it comes… But, that doesn't necessarily mean she has to like it. She hated she had to leave her friends, Harry, Ron… Draco…

Her and Malfoy had been elected for Head Students, and they made truce, to be able to accomplish their tasks successfully. She managed to turn him to the right side, slowly and patiently, enlightening him to a few flaws in the Dark Lord's plans and thinking. IN the final battle they fought together, scared to death, but strong willed. The outcome of it was little less the disastrous, even for the winning side, but at least it was over. And Drcao Malfoy played an enormous role in the victory.

Draco… How wrong have they been concerning him? He wasn't a bad boy at all, just misguided. Once shown the right path, he wasted no time in choosing it, even if it meant going against everything he had been taught by his family, everything he had believed himself. That's why she loved him. Yes, loved. She had known for a while now. She realised it the night of the Final Battle, in the hospital, looking at him under the moonlight… Though, how long she had had such feelings towards him, she couldn't even guess. Whenever did friendship turn into so much more? Or, maybe it has always been something more… But, no matter how it became, it was her present now, and she couldn't change it. She could only live with the pain day after day, trying hard not to think of him every day. The worst was, she knew she would never see him again after the next day. Maybe she would be invited to his wedding, and she would see how he happily takes someone else into his life for ever, crushing all hopes she may have ever had. Because, hope is the last thing you lose, but when it's lost, it's lost for ever.

Musing like this, she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone coming near her. She jumped, therefore, when that someone put a hand on her shoulder, and she cleaned her face as well as she could before turning to see who it was. Seeing the face, her heart jumped even higher then she had just a few moments ago. It was him, in all his air and glory. He never looked more charming, more handsome, more loveable… He was smiling, but upon closer look, it seemed more like a nervous sneer then an actual smile. His eyes looked worried, and his breathing was quick.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" he said.

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about… about how bad it will be to leave tomorrow, and never see this place, and some of these people again…" she said. Whew, that was close. He just looked at the sunset in front of them, and didn't answer for a while.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, gorgeous. It's so fascinating, so energetic, and full of life… Mysterious and clear, all at the same time… Contradictory in every way possible, and yet we cannot but admire it." She answered.

"Like us." was his answer in a whisper, more like to himself then to anyone else. They stood like that, standing in front of the lake for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. After that, he turned around to her, and they locked eyes. His smile faded away by now.

"Since you didn't answer to what I said earlier, I'm guessing you have never thought of 'Us'. I don't blame you, but it still hurts. I have to tell you, even if you will think it outrageous, even if you never want to see me again. Because, if I don't, I will spend the rest of my life wondering, 'What if?'." Pause, he was searching for the right words, but since they didn't want to come, he just said it, plain and simple, but with bigger effect to her heart then anything else would.

"I love you, Hermione. Yes, love. It's so good to be able to say it at last! I've loved you for quite some time now, but I never knew how to tell you. I always put it off to the next day, and the one after that, and so on… until now, I have no next day!" he sounded exasperated. His speech was becoming louder and faster after this.

"You are leaving tomorrow, and I don't know if I will ever have the chance to see you, if for one second, and it pains me so much that there is the possibility that you will not spend the rest of your life with me. It kills me to know that there is no possibility that you will." He took a break then, to calm down.

"I owe everything to you. Every happy minute of my life was spent with you. You gave me the chance to start over again, the chance for a life of happiness instead of suffering. And yet, I'd rather they killed me, for it is worse then death not to be with you. You've given me so much, I don't know how to repay you. I-" but here he was cut off by her. She finally regained her senses after the shock, and was able to talk. She put a finger to his lips, to stop him talking.

"You can start repaying me by shutting up and letting me kiss you." She said, in tears of happiness. The look on his face was worth everything they had to endure in the Dark Days. Such delight is indescribable. Needless to say, he did oblige.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Oh yes. Life can bring surprises. That was one of the happiest days of her life. Yet, she couldn't imagine feeling near as happy as that time. It's been so long since she'd laughed, or even smiled! This was the last drop. To hear her only true love say that… what does he think of her! No, she couldn't bare it. She had to run out, she had to find a private place, where she could do what she's been wanting for so long. Now she had the chance, and she would grab it. She only needed to be alone with a knife.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back, crying. "I'm so sorry. I love you!" she said, and with that, she left the room crying, in search of the perfect place. She couldn't see his reaction to what she said, but only one thing was on her mind: to get out of there as soon as possible. She ran, though to what direction she didn't know. Her vision blurred by the cascading tears, and her brain confused by all the memories rushing up all at once. Memories of the last day in Hogwarts, not so bad as she thought; of them walking hand in hand under the moonlight, when they went shopping together… she didn't think she has ever laughed so much as then. She remembered almost jumping down Diagon Alley, eating ice cream, and teasing him… She remembered just lying in his arms, in front of the fire, staring at him, at his angelic from, full of love she was sure she would never cease to have. And she never has. They had very little time together, but every day was better then the one before, though each day she thought it was impossible to surpass. The best day of her life was, quite ironically the worst as well. The day she entered this personal hell, the one she hasn't come out yet.

FLASHBACK

They've spent their entire day together. They cooked something that resembled pan cake, but tasted like raw egg (though they could care less about the taste. How could they think something wasn't perfect when they were together, in love, inseparable?) and then went to meet with Neville and Luna. They were the only ones who knew about them, and they were happily married, with a baby daughter less then 3 months old. It was such a happy sight, they were the most perfect family you could imagine. Though, Draco could imagine a more perfect one, though she wasn't meant to know yet. Then they said goodbye to them, and went to the park. They were walking for some time, but then he wanted to sit down. Hermione saw a child alone next to a tree, the cutest she have ever met, and went to play with her. Draco just looked at her, with loving eyes for a while, convinced that he could look at her for the rest of his life, and that still wouldn't be enough. Finally he decided this was the right moment. He wanted to surprise her, and make it special. So, he just casually said

"Don't you think we will make great parents?" or, at least, he tried to act casual, but he was more nervous then ever. What if she didn't understand him? What if she said no? Well, he already said it, there was no turning back now.

She, on the other hand, grabbed the meaning perfectly, and was just too shocked. He did succeed in surprising her, that's for sure. She stood up, and slowly walked to him, with a mischievous smile on her face. When she was only inches from him, she asked

"Are you proposing to me, Mr. Malfoy?" relieved, and grinning, he answered

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Am I not the one who is supposed to say 'yes'?"

"Do you?" at this she smiled, a pure smile of happiness, first for herself, and then because she knew how happy he will be. Before she could answer he took out the ring, the most beautiful she had ever seen. She quietly said a simple 'Yes', but her eyes told him everything. Her eyes reflected his love that would last for eternity, and even after that. That showed the thanks for so many great hours spent together, and the anticipation of so many more… until the rest for their lives, and even longer.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Or so we thought', she thought bitterly. Because that day, he had to go away for a few hours, family business… But she knew better. He was in the way.

FLASHBACK

She was happier then she has ever been. Sitting on the sofa, now alone, she was gazing into the fireplace, thinking of all the great things that have happened to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was! And just when she thought this, the fire started to turn blue, and a very angry Narcissa Malfoy came out of it. She started shouting the minute she stepped on the carpet.

"How could he do this? Engage, with a mudblood! He's gone insane! You have charmed him, or gave him a potion… Never in his life would he go so low as to even look twice at a mudblood like you! You are nothing, worse then house elves, you don't deserve him! How you ever got him to give you the ring I'll never know, but know this: if you continue with the marriage, he will be disowned! I will not have a filthy mudblood like you in my family! He will loose everything, all his money, all his social status… everything! He will be ridiculed, and you will be the reason! I will not let you marry him, UNDERSTOOD?" she was outraged. Seeing the ring on her hand didn't help either. She didn0t answer anything, just looked in the woman's eyes defiantly. The witxch left soon enough, not convinced of anything.

Hermione, on the other hand, knew perfectly well what she should do. As much as it hurt her to have t stay away from the love of her life even a second more then necessary, she could not let anything happen to him. She would not let him be disowned. She kew how much his family meant to him, and she knew how hard it would be for him to choose. She also knew he would choose her, and that it would kill him to live without his family. So, she had to make the decision instead. She had to leave, pretend she is someone she is not to prevent him from going after her… She would never see him again.

'_Dear Draco,_

_By the time you get home, I will not be there, and none of my things will. The reason for my sudden departure is simply that I am fed up with waiting so long, and I have met someone else, just as rich, but older, who will marry me now. _

_Just face it: you were not good enough. The next time I see you, I will be a married woman… If we ever meet again. I am sure I will be busy going to different elite social events you may not attend, so it is probable we will not meet. _

_I apologise if I hurt you with my lies. Hope you will get over me soon,_

_Hermione G. (soon to be Mrs. I.)'_

She left this letter, happy with its coldness and cruelty. She could only hoped he didn't love her as much as she loved him, and would get over her soon and have a happy life. It hurt her beyond imagination, but she had to. She kissed the ring and left it on the table next to the letter… And left the room and time she loved so much, crying.

That was the minute she decided that, after having the chance to apologise to him, and telling him she loved him, she would end her sufferings.

END OF FLASHBACK.

And that was this moment. She held the recently conjured knife in her hands, feeling the hatred, the misery again.

She had seen Draco again 9 years after that night. He had grown more serious, as had she. He was still a bachelor, but not searching. They met at a talk, a few days ago. They were grouped together to do a project, and everything has gone normally, until the last day… today. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and when he made the hundredth comment about women's infidelity, and incapability to love, she burst. She started crying, and yelling. When she stopped, that's when he said that comment. She knew that was the moment.

And now she was sitting, in a broom closet, with a knife in her hand, with all her life passing in front f her eyes… Convinced that life cannot bring happiness to her, that if she continued living, without her love, it would only lead to more misery. Maybe this wasn't love. Maybe this was obsession. But whatever it was, it hurt more then she could bare, and the only thing she wanted now was a long, painful death, drowning in her blood, her sorrows… her love…

**AN: Ok. Here you can choose. If you want this to end dramatically, they way I think fits this story more, read this part. If you want a happy ending, read the next.**

She thrust the dagger in her heart, deep inside, to clean away the pain, to let the thousands of pieces of her heart flow away with the flood of her blood, to let everything end… There was no meaning to her life anymore. In her last few seconds, she saw a bright light she imagined was already the beginning of her new life, and saw the angelic face f her loved one. She whispered a last 'I've always loved you, Draco', and with that her sufferings have ended.

In reality, what she saw was the door opening, and the real face of Draco Malfoy. After what she said, he went running after her, to tell her he loved her too, that he never forgot her either. But he came too late, only being able to hear his loved one's last words… He stayed there, crunched next to her lifeless body, crying, cursing in his desperation, telling her over and over again how much he loved her.

But it was no use. He was late. Again.

**AN: Ok, what do you think?**

If you are in need of a more cheerful ending, or what to stop crying (I wish. Then that means you were actually affected by it ;) )

Just as the killing object was to hit her soaring heart, the door burst open, and she could see Him. He immediately threw the knife away, and kissed her passionately, like it was air he couldn't breathe for 9 years. They didn't want to let go of each other, but after a while it was necessary, to explain, and to cause even more joy by actually saying the words they both knew the other felt.

"Why did you write that letter?" he asked, barely whispering, desperate. "It's been haunting me every day, the image of you with someone else, laughing at your children not from me… As hard as I tried, I couldn't imagine you so cruel as you put it down on the letter…"

"Your mother… she came to visit me the day you proposed… She said… she said you would be disowned!" she was crying again, but if of happiness or sadness, she couldn't know. "I knew how bad that would be for you, how you love your family… I didn't want to stand in your way, but I thought you would probably go on with the marriage, with your stubbornness… I just couldn't let yourself be hurt, especially not because of me!"

"Great way of achieving it!" he laughed. Now he had nothing to worry about, he had his love in his arms, and nothing else mattered. "You know, Love, you hurt me more with this little act of your, then otherwise." He looked in her eyes, smiling for the first time in 9 years, and found everything he felt reflected in those beautiful pair of brown eyes he came to adore.

"I am so sorry. I love you so much!" she said, kissing him. They just sat like that, not wanting to break the comfortable silence, not wanting to go out to the real world, out of their bubble of love, and face the mixed reactions they were going to get to their relationship. A while later, he said

"Marry me!"

"Of course. I already said yes."

"No. I mean, marry me now." At this she stared in his eyes, surprised, but not astonished. He took this as an encouragement, and kept on. "I have a friend, a priest, he will wed us. We only have to find two witnesses, and we can be married in an hour!"

"And then, nothing and no one can separate us!"

"No. Wizard weddings are for life, without choice" he said, smiling. This was the best idea he has ever had.

An hour and a half later they came out of a church, happier then they could've ever imagined it possible.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I take you to your new home?"

"Lead, Sir, wherever you go I'll follow."

And they literally lived happily ever after.

**AN: Ok, I know it is in a way pretty sad, the first ending, but, what do you think? PLs review, if only to say one word: Like, or hate!**


End file.
